Eclipse
by thetwilitprincesses
Summary: Seven generations after the long life of Firestar and the clans, and a strange owl with firesight arrives with a mysterious prophecy for our new heros. Sorry for so long to update. Now I have the next chapter up! Enjoy!
1. The cast

WARRIORS ECLIPSE  
Yay! Second Fan fic! This is my first Warriors fiction, so no flames. This is supposed to be a few generations after the original clans, and it's a Gaurdians of Ga'Hoole/ Warriors Crossover. Just remember. Every review you write, an apprentice has it's warrior's ceremony, and an owl chick is hatched. Please. Think of the chicks. So, I don't own the Warriors or Ga'Hoole. So... let's get started, shall we?  
MOONCLAN: (Originally Thunderclan)  
Leader: Rosestar APPRENTICE: Shadowpaw  
Deputy: Whitepelt  
Medicinecat: Branchfur APPRENTICE: Streampaw  
WARRIORS:  
Shadefoot  
Ashclaw  
Snowfur  
Rubyheart  
Owlfeather  
Minnowclaw  
Marshpelt  
QUEENS:  
Blackheart  
Silvershade  
Rosestar  
ELDERS:  
Mistfur  
Razorclaw  
Mapleleaf  
Darkheart  
Basilfur  
KITS  
Dovekit  
Wind  
Nightkit  
Blackkit  
Theifkit  
Azaleakit  
Thornkit

STORMCLAN (Originally Riverclan)  
LEADER: Stormstar  
DEPUTY: Thornclaw  
MEDICINE CAT: Moondust  
WARRIORS & QUEENS  
Rowanclaw  
Silverfoot  
Stoneclaw  
Sunspot  
Shadowtail  
Brookheart  
Stoneheart  
Rustclaw  
Firewhisker  
Darkspot  
Russetpelt  
Moonflower  
Apprentices  
Blackpaw  
Moonpaw  
Weaselpaw  
Tawnypaw  
Robinpaw  
ELDERS  
Wildfoot  
Cinderpaw  
Smallwhisker  
KITS  
Smokekit  
Longkit  
Wildkit  
Lionkit  
Frostkit  
Moonkit  
Starkit  
Leafkit

SUNCLAN (Originally Windclan)  
MEDICINE CAT: Brightwhisker

BORDERCLAN Has obnoxiously long and stupid names (Originally Shadowclan)  
LEADER: Borderstarclawpelt  
Medicine Cat: Clawpeltfur APPRENTICE: Graycloudpaw

TRIBE OF RUSHING WATER  
PREY HUNTER: Storm Where Lighting Strikes

GUARDIANS: Topaz Great Horned Owl, Bubo Virginianus Blacksmith/ Glauxian Sister in Training from the Great Ga'Hoole Tree blown into Stormclan territory by a bad tropical storm


	2. Lunar Eclipse

CHAPTER 1: LUNAR ECLIPSE  
Okay, keep in mind, Ashclaw is the main character, and he's kind of a playa/ Don Juan/ Casa Nova/ etc. So yes, he's defying warrior code. Yeah, I don't own Warriors or Gaurdians of Ga'Hoole. Oh, it's starting!

"Are you coming or not?" Ashclaw hissed at his best friend, Snowfur.  
"Ash, it's the lunar eclipse! And it's your neices warrior's ceremony! Even as an apprentice, Shadowpaw always had a temper. She'll rip our fur out if we're not there!" The self-concious tom tried.  
"Snow, you need to live a little." Ashclaw yawned, flicking his tail from side to side impatiently.  
"What if Minnowclaw finds out?!" Snowfur half pleaded to his friend. "And my brother's clan deputy! He'll have us exiled right after Shadowpaw rips our fur off!"  
"Tck, what if Rosestar and Silvershade find out?" Ashclaw sneered. " If you want to stay, stay. But I'm gonna get my kicks when I'm still young enough to get 'em." The hansome gray tom smirked, taking off down the mountain.  
Snowfur swore to himself, and took off after him.

Blackheart, Darkheart, Shadefoot, and there kits stood solemnly at the foot of the mesa. Due to the eclipse, there shady appearence was even more mysterious, though no one payed them much heed, due to Shadowpaw's warrior ceremony.  
" Do you, Shadowpaw, plan to take on all responsibility as as a Warrior of Moonclan?" Rosestar asked her old apprentice.  
" Yes, I do." she replied numbly.  
" Then from here on out, you will be known as Shadowfur." Rosestar touched noses with the warrior, and watched her bound down to her family.  
" Very good, my dear. We are very proud of you. " Blackheart told her daughter indifferently. After a solemn congratulations, the eerie family got up in unison and departed from the group.  
"Well, now let's celebrate the eclipse, for the next moon, my kits will take on responsibility as apprentices, and Skypaw will take on duties as a warrior." Rosestar acknowledged her kits Azaleakit and Thornkit.  
Silvershade walked up to the clan leader with Dovekit and Windkit at her feet.  
"Congratulations on your apprentice, and your young 'uns nearing becoming apprentices, but I've always wondered. Who's the lucky boy?" Silvershade eyed Whitepely respectfully, not realizing Ashclaw was seeing both of them. Before she could answer, Silvershade cut in again. "Oh it's okay. Iwon't tell Rubyheart. Our little secret, I promise, but have you seen Ashclaw? We always celebrate eclipses together."  
" I can't find Snowfur either. " Whitepelt frowned, joining the conversation. He frowned even more when Silvershade shot a knowing expression.  
"What?"  
"Nothing." Silvershade purred. " I leave you two lovebirds alone."  
" Mm-hmm. Riiight." Whitepelt shook his head. "Aside from Silvershade's gossip, we need to find Ashclaw and Snowfur."


	3. The Prophecy

The Prophecy

Yay! Continuation! Well, sorry I haven't written anything in a while, but I've been cought up in my other fanfiction. Well, read and enjoy! (And I don't own Warriors or Gaurdians of Ga' Hoole)

"We're crossing Stormclan border! We should NOT be crossing the Stormclan border!" Snowfur hissed quietly.

"Isn't that the point?" Asclaw purred. " So want to catch a mouse before we see the ladies?"

" That is a directviolation of the warrior code! We'd be lucky to reach Silverpelt at theis point!" the white tom nearly fainted when his friend went into a hunting crouch.

"Almost there…" Ashclaw mumbled to himself. Just as he pounced, a huge brown creature swooped down and gobbled the mouse.

"What the-?" Snowfur thought to himself as the figure began eating the mouse with relish.

"Excuse me? Do you mind?!" Ashclaw yowled at it. Both cats nearly jumped out of there pelts when it's head revolved completely aaround to stare at them.

"Can I help you?" A perky voice came from the freak bird. They just stared at her. "What are you gawking at? Do I have any blood on my beak? Great Glaux, you're making me self concious!"

"Uh… who, or what, are you?" Snowfur asked reproachfully.

"Th' name's Topaz, and I'm a Great Horned owl. More specifically, Bubo Virginius. I'm a Gaurdian of Ga' Hoole and Glauxian Sister in Training. What's your story?" She introduced herself with an akward bow with her wings. " C'mon, I told you my story, what's yours? And why are you heading to that clan of miniature bobcats?"

" Oh, no reason." Ashclaw shrugged, licking his front paw.

"Ash, don't be rude. My name is Snowfur of Moonclan, mate of Minnowclaw, father of Skypaw, and my brother is clan deputy." Snowfur smiled, brimming with pride. "And this rude fellow is Ashclaw. Mate of Rosestar and Silvershade, and several other cats from DIFFERENT clans."

"A bit tizzy in the gizzy, eh?" Topaz churred at the arrogent tom.

"What?"

"Great Glaux, don't you have a sence of humor?" the great horned wilfed. Then she froze, cocking her head. 'Wait I hear something. I'm no Barn Owl, but there's someone coming this way!"

Just as she said that, a Stormclan scent came to Ashclaw's nose. And much to his dislike, it was a patrol with only one female, and that girl (Honeypaw) hated him.

"Here, I'll get oyou out of here." Topaz promised, grabbing both cats by the scruff of their necks in her talons, keep in mind that she's a huge owl, flying them off to her hollow across the Stormclan territory.

"Augh!!" Snowfur cried, seeing the landscape unfold beneath them. "This is so un-natural!"

"You guys are heavy." Topaz huffed, lighting down to her hollow, hurling the cats inside.

"Well excuse me." Ashclaw coughed, getting to his feet. The hollow was huge, and amazingly could hold the owl and the two cats. It was adourned with skinned pelts, berries and herbs, moss, Trader Mags nick-nacks, and candles.

"What's this?" Snowfur and Ashclaw asked in unison, staring at a candle.

"Oh, that. That's something I picked up at the Great Ga' Hoole Tree." The emense owl nodded. "It's amazing what you can do wi-"

"Topaz?" Snowfur asked, turning his head to see what happened, and he shreiked. Her third eyelid covered her eyes as she recite in a hollow voice:

"Seven Black Cats shrouded in Mystery;

For Ultimate Destruction they are the key,

For Both Clans and us Three;

Can he bear to kill his own neice?"

_So… Tell me what you think! Also, if you want Stormclan's point of view in this story, read Moondust540's story: The Secret of Two Clans. Different Clan names, same characters. So…you review, I write. Enjoy!_


	4. Mysteries of Moonclan

**Mysteries in Moonclan**

_Yay! I got reviews! Thanks for all your support, and sorry again for the breaks in updating. Alright, here we go._

While sharing fresh kill with there clan mates, Rosestar of Moonclan, and Stormstar of Stormclan shuddered. _Something has happened._

Darkheart stared at his grand daughter. She would be the ultimate way to control all of the clans, with him a direct decendant of the Bloodclan leader, Scourge, and his deceased mate, Poppyfur, a direct decendant of the infamous Tigerstar, this young warrior could grant him that power he'd been lusting for since his mother told him the same tale.

"Blackheart, will Ashclaw be joining us?" Shadefoot cocked his head.

"No darling, he's probably looking up some Twoleg's skirt." the black cat mused out loud. "Theifkit, don't stick your paws in the Moonpool. Shadowfur, love, close your eyes. We'll be done shortly.

"Nightkit. bring the bark." Blackheart nodded as the small kit carried a bowl shaped piece of bark in his teeth.

"Thank you, my love. Father, the mouse, if you please." Blackheart motioned to Darkheart who toyed a dead mouse at his paws.

"And finally! Shadefoot, the yewberry." the eerie she-cat sneered."Now we are ready."

The three kits scooped the pure water out of the Moonpool with the bark, while Darkheart squeezed the mouse's blood into the solution, and finally, Shadefoot dropped the death berry into the blood stained water.

"Now Shadowfur, drink it all up." her mother instructed. "Quickly, before the eclipse is over."

She obediantly followed her mothers order, lapping up the solution. The fur on her back bristled, her ears pressed flatly on the head, her eyes glowing intensly. Then, it stopped

" Well…?" Darkheart blinked at his granddaughter.

"I feel wonderful grandfather." She sniffed, regaining her air of refinement. "Yes, wonderful."

_So, what did you think? Sorry about the bloodiness, but this introduces the main conflict. Well, got to go! Read and Review! _


	5. Explainations

** Explainations**

_Again, sorry for so long to update. Hope you like this chapter!_

"What does that mean?" Ashclaw asked Topaz uncertainly.

"I'm sorry, but firesight does't explain much." The Great Horned Owl shrugged.

"So Starclan sent _you_ a message? Only medicine cats and leaders can do that." Snowfur grumbled.

"Great Glaux in Glaumora, Snowy! What is it with you and Starclan?" Topaz shook her head. "So do any of you know seven black cats?"

"Well, there's my weird family." Ashclaw licked his paw indifferently. "My sister has always been into that creepy stuff."

"Like hagsfiends and nachtmagen?" Topaz asked seriously.

"What?"

"Nevermind, but you two need to go and warn your clans!" the owl shouted.

When Ashclaw and Snowfur returned to Moonclan, with Topaz perched in a dead tree just outside camp, everything was quiet.

"Good. No one saw us." Ashclaw sighed.

"Hello uncle. Snowfur." A chilling voice emerged from the darkness."

"Sh-shadopaw?" the white tom asked nervously.

"Shadowfur now actually. You'd have known that if you actually came to my warrior's ceremony." She licked her paw in boredom. Ashclaw cocked his head at his neice. She was different for some reason.

"If you're a warrior, then that means you should be standing vigil.' Snowfur advised. Shadowfur stared icily at him, but said nothing.

_Next chapter, things'll get more interesting, I promise. Read and Review!_


	6. In the Morning

**In the Morning…**

_Yay! I get to update sooner! I'm at the library, so I have computer access!_

"I want Owlfeather, Oakpaw, and Whitepelt on patrol. Bring back some freshkill if you can find any. Rubyheart, can you help Branchfur get prepared for the journey?" Rosestar barked out the usual orders. "Dovekit, stay away from those rocks and- Ashclaw!"

"H'llo Rose." The tom purred. "How are the kits?"

"Oh, they're just fine. You missed the beautiful eclipse last night. Where were you? Silvershade's been looking for you!" Rosestar hissed quietly.

"I guess I'd better clear the air." Ashclaw shrugged.

"you smell like something. Owl…?" she guessed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm sure." Ashclaw licked his paw dismissively. "I think I'll find Streampaw."

Streampaw was his eldest son and Branchfur's apprentice. "Hello son. Journey to the Moonpool? This early?"

"Rosestar believes something has happenend, so we're meeting with Moondust of Stormclan this evening to go to the Moonpool." The spiritual cat meowed.

"Need an escort?" Ashclaw grinned, thinking of the Stormclan cat, but before Streampaw could reply, a commotion broke out near the clan's entrance.

"You frinkin' wet poopers! Curse you all to Hagsmire!" a shrill voice screamed. Ashclaw sprang forward to see what was going on.

"Owlfeather! What happened to this poor bird?" Ashclaw eyed the torn and bloodied Topaz at her claws.

"Owlfeather, ironic." Topaz churred weakly.

"'Tis freshkill. Or atleast it's supposed to be." Oakpaw frowned at the owl.

"Until it started clawing us with those." Whitepelt shook his head at her battleclaws.

"You want another taste, kitty?" Topaz spat, flailing her claws at the cats. Oakpaw hissed and ran to the apprntice's den.

"What are you doing in Moonclan?" Rosestar demanded as she walked up to the enormous owl, her wings now pinned to the ground. Then she cocked her head curiously at the claws. "…and what are those on your talons?"

"Okay lady, these mountains don't belong to you, so this place is just a stupid rock, not 'Moonclan' or what ever. And these babies could rip your throat out, Fluffy." Topaz flexed her battle claws for an example. "So are you just going to stand there all day, or what?"

"How did you… make those 'battle claws?' Rosestar approached the owl. "Let her go."

"What?! How do you know you can trust her?" Shadowfur growled, her yellow eyes glowing intensely.

"Are you defying Rosestar's order?" Snowfur asked, just appearing on the scene.

Topaz ignored them as she stared at Shadowfur. "Yellow eyes…? The fyngrot! Great Glaux, help!!!"  
"What in Starclan above are you talking about?!" Mapleleaf growled from the nearby elder's den.

"Are you kitties completely yoiks?! She's like the Moonclan version of a vyrwolf of hagsfeind!"

"…" All the cats stared blankly back at her.

"Let me guess, you don't know what that is either." She sighed. "okay, fine, I wont stop keeping my eyes off of you, 'Shadowfur', cough hagsfeind cough, but I think I might die of infection here, so attention, please!

_Whew! That. Took. Forever. Well, I wont write unless I get reviews! Hope ya liked it._


	7. Topaz Tells Tales

**Topaz **

_Sorry for so long to update. I was workng on another fic. So… enjoy!_

"I must say that this is the first time prey has talked back before." Shadefoot mused aloud.

"How could that rat with wings see thriugh our little Shadowfur with it's stupid suspitions?!" Darkheart yowled in a cave outside camp, their main 'base of operations.'

"Father, Grandfather, I can take care of the bird easily." Shadowfur purred. "Right mother?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Of course love." Blackheart blinked. She knew that her goodfor nothing brother Ashclaw had something to do with this.

"Mum! You must hear these stories!" Theifkit bounded up to his mother."Oh yes mum! They are truly delightful." Blackkit mimicked her brother's enthuiasm.

"And da too!" Nightkit beamed.

"Mum…? Da?" Blackheart stared at her kits. "You're talking about that disgusting owl."

"Topaz is great Mum! I mean mother." Blackkit corrected herself.

"Yes mother, she is quite informative. It would be a true honor if you would accompanyus inn a swapping of tales." Theifkit asked, sounding more like an elder than a young kit.

"Blackheart stared coldly at her expectantly and finally spoke. "Fine. We might be able to learnmuch from this owl."

_Two freakin' o'clock in the morning. I'll write more later. Thanks for reading this incredibly short update!_


	8. Taking Over

**Taking Over**

_I'm sorry for the updates thing. By the way, I forgot to put a ton of apprentices in Moonclan. Here ya go. Skypaw: Owlfeather White tom; son of Snowfur & Minnowclaw/ Shadowpaw: Rosestar (the main antagonist of this story) black she-cat with gray hind paws; daughter of Shadefoot & Blackheart/ Oakpaw: Marshpelt orange and white she-cat who also harbors a slight crush on Ashclaw; daughter of Rubyheart & Whitepelt/ Streampaw: Branchfur gray tom w/ blue eyes; son of Ashclaw and Rosestar._

* * *

"…And when Coryn and the Band returned to the Great Tree, they quickly disposed of the silly rituals of the ember and such. I m'self was barely out of the egg at that point, but me mum told me. And you could always hear what was going on from me great uncle Bubo." Topaz nodded to all the expectant kits and apprentices. Her left wing was in a splint and two of her feather shafts on her tail were bent, making it impossible to fly for a while, so she wsa free to tale the new and old legends of Hoole.

"Yay Topaz!" Blackheart's three kits shouted in unison, with Shadowfur and said cat in tow.

"Topaz, I think we got on the wrong foot yesterday." Shadowfur meowed.

"Well, I think we did too. So wants to hear the Fire cycle of the legends of Hoole? Me da says that I'm a direct decended from Theo himself. He made the fist battle claws, ya know." Topaz churred when she saw the black cat's fur britsle angerly.

"Why you little-!" she hissed, and eyed all the kits as they stared at the trustworthy warrior. "he heh, carry on."

"Hello Moondust." Branchfur addressed the Stormclan medicine cat.

"Hello Branchfur. Streampaw. Are you ready to go? We don't want to keep Brightwhisker, Clawpelt, and Graycloud." Moondust asked, already hiking up the mountain. "By the way, how is your clan doing?"

"Warring, as usual." A voice from above churred from above the Stormclan cat. Moondust hissed in response and barred her worn claws when Topaz hopped down from a low hanging branch.

"It's okay. She's a friend." Streampaw stopped Moondust inmid leap. "News?"

"Nothing, but did I ever tell you kids about my vision?"

"Vision?" All three cats asked in unison.

* * *

Four sleek black cats and there kits walked aroggently into Stormclan camp.

"Hey! You don't belong he-" a young queen, Brookheart, yowled when Shadowfur glared at her coldly with her peircing yellow eyes. Brookheart's blood ran cold and her muscles went rigid. She couldn't move.

"Step aside, filth." Shadowfur hissed, walking with her family to the heart of Stormclan.

Two warriors, Rowanclaw and Stoneheart leaped from a nearly tree, but as soon as they leaped, she pounced up and pawed at their faces, knocking them unconcious.

"Excellent my dear." Darkheart purred as the group entered Stormstar's den.

"You don't belong in Stormclan!" Stormstar IV demanded. But as quick as he had spoken, Shadowfur grapped him by the scruff of the neck, threw him aginst the den's wall, and tore the death blow at his stomach, killing each of his lives slowly.

The last thing he saw in his last moment of life was her soul piercing eyes, and her toothy sneer. "We're taking over this clan."

_Sorry that the ending was kind of dark and killing and stuff. But now Stormclan is now gone thanks to some crazy super cat. For the few Gaurdians of Ga' Hoole readers, her yellow eyes thing is based on the fyngrot in the Legends of Hoole. In the next episode of Eclipse, Ashclaw has a very uncomfortable encounter with a Stormclan girl, vicious fights between clans, and Shadefoot starts to reconsider his mate's dark decisions. In the next exciting chapter of Warriors: Eclipse!_


	9. Watch Duty

**Watch Duty**  
_Sorry for the update thing again. My computer sucks. Well, here's the next long awaited chapter of Eclipse._  
"Take over? Impossible." Moondust snorted. "Just as impossible as Sunclan going cold and Borderclan choosing sides."  
"And what in Starclan is firesight?" Branchfur agreed. "Preposterous."  
""Look, you frinkin' cats! Seven cats, the shady bunch who live in Moonclan, and you all know that Ashclaw's niece is yoiks." Topaz screeched.  
"Let's just listen." Streampaw reasoned.  
"Yes, thank you. Look Moondust, maybe you should scurry back on to your clan to see what's up, while these youngin's wait for Clawpelt & Graycloud of Borderclan and Brightwhisker from Sunplace or whatever." The Great Horned bobbed her huge head. Moondust nodded and ran back towards camp.

As she walked through the entrance of Stormclan, an unfamiliar scent drifted to her nose. An orange and yellow blur leaped from a branch, grabbing the young medicine cat by the scruff of her neck, taking off in the direction that she had just come from.  
"Moondust, what are you doing back so soon?!" the orange cat, Honeypaw, now Honeycloud, hissed.  
"First what happened?" the medicine cat growled from deep in her throat.  
"These seven crazy Moonclan cats attacked camp without warning. They.. killed Stormstar!" Honeycloud choked out. "D-did Starclan send a send a sign?"  
"No dear, not yet. I was just on my way. I would be delighted if you would accompany me, as an escort. I'm sure that's what Stormstar would have wanted." Moondust nodded soothingly as they crossed the Moonclan border. _Seven cats...  
_"What's he doing here?!" Honeycloud demanded as they walked up to the small group, indicating to the smug looking Ashclaw standing next to Streampaw.  
"Nice to see you again, eh Honeypaw?" Ashclaw whistled. The two had many squabbles in the past, one in which, her the one being the one on patrol on the fateful night when he and Snowfur met Topaz. The Stormclan she- cat responded with a fierce clwing to his muzzle. "Ooh, fiesty."  
"Shut up! " Topaz hooted, spreading her large wings to separate the two. "I thought that on trip, you might want some backup, and Ashclaw was one of the only ones awake. Brightwhisker, Clawpelt, Graycloud, say hello 'cause I have to heal up. I'm almost healed, but you cant be to careful. Hurry!" Topaz gave Ashclaw and Honeypaw a complimentary shove, "Good luck! We're all counting on ya!"

"I can't believe I'm stuck on guard duty with a pervert like you." Honeycloud growled. After the medicine cats disappeared into the area that was the Moonpool, the two other cats had to stand guard. "And my name isn't Honeypaw anymore. I'm a warrior now. Honeycloud."  
'A warrior with such a sweet cushy name... that's cute." Ashclaw flicked his tail in annoyance. Honeycloud was one she- cat that resisted his charm. She was the only cat that didn't fall head over heels in love with him. Once again, he tried to warm her up to him as he nuzzled her shoulder. "You know, you can't resist me. No one can."  
"Tck, no one except me." She sneered, clawing him in the jaw. "My patrol saw you and that sissy Snowfur on our territory that night, probably to shmooze some innocent apprentice."  
"I can tell you that she isn't so innocent, and not an apprentice." Ashclaw sniggered, indicating to once Honeypaw.  
"Wha-?!"  
"Hey, hey! I was kidding! It's not like I randomly feel up kits though, y'know?" Ashclaw laughed even harder"  
"Hmph. I doubt it. Look, I'm going to take a nap. If you try anything, I'll make crowfood out of you."  
_Yep. Yet another chapter complete. By the way, Ashclaw's my favorite character, but I'm not sure what you all think...? Honeycloud is my least favorite. My friend ,Moondust540, came up with all the Stormclan cats. Well, read and review! To-To Noshibwa_


	10. Nightclan

_Sorry for the hold up in updates, but now my computer is officially fixed!! Well, the plot unfolds some more. Enjoy!_

"All Nightclan cats report soon and cannot stray twenty fox lengths from camp." Blackheart announced. The group had really taken over Nightclan, via Stormclan, but something was bothering Shadefoot. His eldest daughter's beautiful golden eyes had turned to a lurid yellow and her generally silky black fur for which she was named had gotten oily and jagged. He didn't dare confide in his mate, for her list for power was ever growing, almost as what the "Topaz" owl referred to a barn owl known as "General Mam Nyra," and his daughter was now particularly "haggish." Not to mention the bizarre torture rituals that were being used on the cats of Stormclan like "shattering" and "moon scalding that caused the cats to get far off gazes and forgetfulness.

"Da? I mean father, where's uncle Ashclaw?" Theifkit mewed, staring wide-eyed, officially voted the spokesman for the trio of kittens.

"Shall I fetch him?" Shadowfur asked numbly after rounding up a group of stubborn queens.

"Now love, him and the other Moonclanare probably trying right now to find a solution for these 'proplems' we are causing, but in vain, of course." Darkheart smirked as he licked his paw. "Shadowheart, perhaps you should silence your uncle for good."

"My name is Shadowfur."

"But my love, 'Heart' has gone in our family for two generations!" Darkheart cried, then he saw Shadowfur dig her claws into the ground in frustration with her grandfather. "...B-but would you rather be called Shadowstar?"

"Shadow...star..." Shadowfur toyed around with it. "I like it. Thank you grandpa."

"Anything for you Shadowstar." Darkheart and Blackheart meowed in unison.

"Yes. Anything for her." Shadefoot murmured to himself as he departed from the others.

Honeycloud was walking in an unfamiliar forest, then suddenly a very familiar scent came to her nose. _Mouse._

It was a lean, skinny gray mouse, but it was fresh kill all the same. She went into a stalk and pounced on the pathetic morsel. It squealed in fright in her paws.. It seemed vaguely familiar...

"Ashclaw?" She asked. The mouse sighed in relief, then a huge black paw reached out and ripped its claw down the mouse's spine. Killing it slowly and painfully.

Honeycloud shrieked in fright when she saw the cruel cat who watched the mouse writhing in pain in the dirt with its piercing yellow eyes. "Shadowfur!"

_Yep. I'll update soon. R&R!_


	11. Arguements

_Sorry for taking to long for the updates. I've been to caught up in fanvids lately. Well, I hope ya like the latest installment of Eclipse! _

"Wake up!" Ashclaw shouted as he shook Honeycloud awake.

"Ashclaw!" Honeycloud shrieked, opening her bright green eyes.

"Is she okay?" Clawpelt of Borderclan asked numbly.

"Wh-what happened?" Honeycloud gasped, shaking herself as if she were wet.

"You tell me. You were screaming in your sleep." Ashclaw purred softly. "I wanted to see if you were okay..."

"Okay, this is the worst time to try to pull a move on me." Honeycloud hissed at the flirtatious tom.

"Just trying to help Honey." Ashclaw grinned a toothy smile.

"Don't call me that!!" Honeycloud growled as she leaped up and tackled Ashclaw. He immediately tossed her off and hissed. He countered the next attack and he sunk his teeth into her shoulder, throwing her a few foxlengths back. She quickly recovered and unsheathed her claws as she leaped, now her claws raked across his back. Ashclaw howled in pain and clawed her muzzle.

"Should we do something?" Brightwhisker asked skeptically.

"Nah, let them fight it out." Branchfur shrugged as he sat down with Streampaw in tow. Moondust frisked her white and gray tail back and forth. _Starclan said that a strange and eerie power would try to conquer. Not to mention that Honeycloud said that a few balck cats are at camp. We need to get back, but we cant with these two fighting so much. _

"But keep alert in case they do kill each other." Graycloud nodded.

At this point, Honeycloud pinned Ashclaw to the ground, aiming a blow at his throat.

"Can we talk this out?" Ashclaw asked playfully, despite his mortal situation.

She ignored him and raised her paw to dtrike. Ashclaw smirked then kicked her off of him with his hind legs, propelling her into the trunk of a dead tree. "Give up yet?"

Honeycloud gave a sigh of defeat and got up to her feet. "Yes."

"Yeah, I got skills." Ashclaw grinned goofily.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get smug. C'mon. We have to go stop Shadowfur before she completely takes over Stormclan.

"Shadowfur?! What happened to my niece?" Ashclaw asked like a concerned uncle that he never really acted as.

"What?!"Branchfur, Streampaw, and all of the others gasped.

"Ashclaw... she took over Stormclan. Along with your sister, Blackheart." Moondust said flatly, understanding the message from Starclan.

"No... No. No!" Ashclaw howled. His sister was warped, but not enbough to defy the warrior code like that. She had values or something like that.

"Come on."Honeycloud said comfortingly for once. "We have to stop her."

_I'll update tomorrow. Thanks! R&R! _


End file.
